A known inkjet recording apparatus records an image on a recording medium by ejecting ink stored in an ink tank from nozzles. In such an inkjet recording apparatus, a change in viscosity of ink stored in the ink tank may cause clogging in the nozzles and/or deterioration of image recording quality.
In order to avoid an occurrence of such problems, the inkjet recording apparatus calculates the viscosity of ink stored in the ink tank and performs an appropriate preliminary discharge in accordance with the result of the ink viscosity calculation. More specifically, the inkjet recording apparatus calculates the ink viscosity based on an amount of ink remaining in the ink tank and a time elapsed from placement of the ink tank in the inkjet recording apparatus.